gecefandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Mess It Up
KONRELA Hot Mess It Up is the fourteenth episode of season 1 of Shake It Up, and the fourteenth of the overall series. It debuted on March 20, 2011. It is the first ever episode to have GeCe moments. Overview Rocky and CeCe host a video webcast offering advice to teens, and CeCe gives some mean advice to someone much like Gunther about not getting a date to the school ball, prompting Rocky to force CeCe to ask Gunther to the dance. Synopsis KONRELA Gary talks to CeCe, Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka about having a webcast. He has segments for how to dance and what to wear, but those segments already have hosts. Gary offers a teen advice show and asks a sample question to both group, "If your brother steals money from Mom's purse, what should you do?" Rocky suggests telling Mom, so she knows, and the brother can be punished. Gunther suggests handing him over to the secret police and being locked up in a prison. Gary ends up liking Rocky's advice better. At home, Flynn is recording the webcast. CeCe and Rocky introduce themselves in You're a Hot Mess and We're Not! and they have a question from Lonely Boy. He can not get a girl for a dance. Rocky says there is no shame in going to a dance alone, like they are. CeCe realizes that was said to their whole audience and is upset. CeCe assumes that he is either ugly, smells funny, or a troll. He should also start over and transfer to a new school. Rocky said that she had seen better advice in a used tissue.Flynn, Deuce, and Ty are watching their webcast on their laptop. They think no one will watch that show, but 5,000 people actually did. Ty then claims that they don't have lives. They boys decide to plan a teen advice show on their own to get 5 million hits. Flynn suggests two words: zom-bies.CeCe and Rocky are looking at their e-mail for questions. One e-mail is from Glitter Girl and it says that she has watched them on Shake It Up, Chicago!, and their webcast and she hates their guts. Lonely Boy just so happens to be her twin brother and is planning on moving back to the old country. Rocky suggests that Lonely Boy and Glitter Girl are Gunther and Tinka. CeCe is not sure, but Rocky reads the e-mail in Tinka's accent and CeCe immediately agrees. They find out that they have broken up Gunther and Tinka.Gunther is interested in the sandwiches that are sold on planes so they don't have to bring a chicken and kill it. Rocky wants CeCe to go to the school dance with Gunther but she disagrees. She feels a pain in her chest and Rocky says it's guilt. CeCe tries to ask Gunther but does not talk. She gets a sock to talk to him. When Gunther finds out she was asking her out, he says it stinks more than the sock.On the boys' advice show, Zombie Talk, they get a question on what to do if one ate their little sister and their mom might ground them. Flynn suggests eating the customer's mom so she can't ground them. They know their address and snarl at the camera. Flynn cuts because it is not working and he thinks zombies eat brains.Gunther buys CeCe a muffin and says he wants to marry her.At the dance, Gunther talks with Rocky. CeCe calls from the hallway and will not go in. Rocky wants her to come in. CeCe comes in, wearing black glittery clothes with yellow "CC" on it. She says a rainbow threw up on her. Gunther holds CeCe but she is ticklish. A request song by Rocky comes on and it's a slow dance song to make Gunther and CeCe slow dance together for Rocky's enjoyment of CeCe's pain.The boys invite Sarah to Zombie Idol and Deuce thinks of eating her because she is pretty. Sarah talks about her scream. They ask Sarah to scream and judge her scream. Ty approves and Deuce asks Sarah to take his hand. Sarah shakes it and it falls off. Sarah screams and drops the hand. Flynn says his eardrums hurt.Tinka is wondering what it would be like if CeCe is her sister. Tinka asks CeCe to pull her fingers. CeCe tells her that she has a little brother and is not falling for that. CeCe does anyway and Tinka appreciates her goat-pulling hands. CeCe apologizes for giving bad advice to Gunther. This puzzles Tinka. She says Gunther was going to St. Louis for a sequin convention. It was actually their cousins who were separating. When CeCe reveals that it was their advice show that split them, Gunther breaks up with CeCe. CeCe responds by saying they never dated and only did so he would be happy. Gunther says sure to CeCe because he does not believe her.Sarah is chased by the zombie Flynn, Deuce, and Ty. Ty asks her out for dinner. Sarah nods and says yes, and the zombies eats her. Ty likes blondes because they are tasty. Flynn is deciding if they should go back to their graves or dance. Ty and Deuce want to dance. They all dance to It's Alive. At the end among the cheering, Ty growls loudly and the four stagger off. Gunther & CeCe Moments KONRELA *CeCe asks Gunther to the dance, and he accepts. *Gunther thinks that CeCe has a huge crush on him because Rocky told him that CeCe talks about him all the time. Tinka recalls that CeCe had called immigration to deport him and constantly pranks him. *Gunther hugs CeCe after she asks him out. *When they were dancing together Gunther, using his puppet, Little Gunther, said he was having a wonderful time and he also used his puppet for kiss CeCe on the cheek. *Gunther and CeCe are boyfriend and girlfriend, (however CeCe was pretending to be his girlfriend). CeCe calls herself "Gunther's girlfriend" in the episode. *Gunther calls her his wife and says he wants to marry her. *When CeCe tried to run away from the dance, he picked her up andtickled her. *After Gunther says that she is the best dancer in Shake It Up! Chicago, she calls him sweet. Then she asks him if he means it and Gunther says she should get used to him lying to her since she's going to be his wife. Gunther & CeCe Quotes Gunther: 'CeCe, we're at a dance. Why are we not busting a move and letting it all hang out? You ''are ''the best dancer on ''Shake It Up! Chicago. '''CeCe: '''Aww, that's so sweet of you! Do you really believe that? '''Gunther: '''No, but as my future wife, you must get used to me lying to you. ---- '''Gunther: I am Gunther! CeCe: And I am Gunther's girlfriend... ---- CeCe: ''(Gunther gives her a cookie) Aww, thank you , Gunther. '''Gunther: '''Please, nothing's too good for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer! ---- '''Gunther:' (While slow-dancing with CeCe, as Little Gunther) I'm having a wonderful time. Gunther & CeCe Trivia *This episode is the first episode that Gunther and CeCe date in. *This episode is the first episode that Gunther and CeCe dance together outside of a group scenario. *This episode premiered on March 20th, which is GeCe Day as it is the first episode where the GeCe pairing was officially created. Starring *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer Recurring *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *R. Brandon Johnson as Gary Wilde Guest Stars *Evie Thompson as Sarah *Elisha Bent as DJ *Poreotics as Featured Dancers Category:Episodes Category:Canon Category:GeCe Episodes Category:GeCe-related